Stolen moments
by Crazy8ball
Summary: Missing scenes from What if you weren't a Halliwell...Stuff that doesn't quite fit. Stuff that does, and the stuff that goes behind an M rating
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing down here in the Snake Pit Kitty Cat?"

Chris spun around and smirked, "Well, well, well, resorting to hiding in the shadows Z?"

The Werewolf suddenly found himself pinned against a wall in a deserted corridor in Slytherin territory.

"I've missed you." The Vampire growled, fangs nipping at the pulse point of the Werewolf.

"That's funny," The werewolf murmured, "I haven't thought of you in ages…"

"Yeah." Blaise said, fumbling with his pants, "Like I believe that Werewolf."

Chris pushed himself up, "You'd believe anything I told you. Wouldn't you Vampire?"

Suddenly, Gryffindor and Slytherin robes were a pile of torn material pooled at their feet, the Vampire-Werewolf / Slytherin-Gryffindor grudges all but gone with each desperate touch, "If we get caught-"

"It doesn't matter." The teeth of the Vampire sunk deep into the Werewolf's neck, "You're mine Werewolf." He snarled.

Chris snarled at him, "I'll belong to whom I please, Vampire. And that's certainly, not you."

"Taste." Blaise murmured, his bloody lips raising to meet Chris' forcing the Werewolf to taste its own blood.

Chris' amber eyes widened, "Get off me, now!"

Blaise gripped the Werewolf's wrists tighter, his hold strong enough to leave bruises, "We're not done Werewolf," the Wolf's legs wrapped around the Vampire's waist almost instinctively.

"By the Gods I swear there are days I hate you!" Chris growled.

"I guess I should be grateful for full moons."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Another chapter… don't hate me for it… because I swear I didn't see which way this one was going. There'll be another version of this chapter up in 'Stolen Moments' within the week… enjoy._

Chapter Eighty Six 

Luca sat at his desk, watching as his students went through their moves, his eyes kept flicking up to where Chris and Blaise were training together. He couldn't help but frown when each time Chris went to strike him, Blaise easily turned the Shadow Veela round and kissed him.

"Black."

A laughing Chris looked up from the hug he was currently enveloped in, "Yes Professor?"

"I want you partnered with Shades." He said gruffly, a scowl set upon his features, "Seeing as it's abundantly clear you are not getting work done with Zabini."

"Luca-"

"That's Professor Morgan while we're in class Christopher, now move!"

Chris frowned at him, Blaise looked over to Luca, "Sir, it's my fault."

"I'm quite well aware of that Zabini. But I am your teacher, and unless you want a detention-"

By now, half the class had stopped to watch what was going down.

"No." Chris said resolutely.

Luca stood up, "What was that?"

"I said, _no_."

Luca looked around the classroom, "Class dismissed."

Chris turned to leave with the rest of them, "Not you Christopher." He said coolly.

Blaise turned to Chris, his eyes wary, "It's alright." Chris reassured the Vampire, "I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"But-"

_He won't hurt me. _Chris said telepathically.

Shades lingered after Blaise, his terracotta eyes locked on his cousin, the look being given was a warning Chris could read as plain as day, _Don't do anything stupid._

Finally, the door closed and they were alone.

Chris rounded on Luca with all the fury of his late mother.

_This won't break your heart  
_

"What in the name of Merlin is your damn problem?"

"You!" Luca yelled back.

_But I just think it could_

"Why?" Chris yelled, "What did I do that was so bad?"

_Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should_

"You can't just leave things alone. You've got to flaunt it all over the fucking place!" Luca yelled as he shoved the Veela into the wall.

"You just can't take the fact that I'm finally happy, with someone other then you!"

_To separate you from everything I do_

Luca's hand was around Chris' throat, a look of pure anger contorted his features, "All I've ever done is love you. But it's never enough for you!"

Chris' eyes had widened and he gasped, trying desperately to breathe.

_But I would never want to come between us two_

Blaise and the others were all talking animatedly in the courtyard when the Vampire stilled, his hand reaching up to his throat, gently tracing over his Adam's apple, a feeling of infinite wrongness washing over him.

"What's the matter Blaise?" Draco asked, noticing the change in his friend's demeanour.

"I feel wrong." He frowned, especially at how absurd the statement sounded.

_I'll keep your memory vague_

Green eyes began to develop flecks of gold he was dying.

He stared into the now black eyes of his professor, his friend, his former lover and raised his hand, reaching for the Phoenix's forehead.

Focus. He had to focus.

_I'll say the things that you said  
_

Blaise was frowning, "Something's really, really wrong."

Bella looked at Blaise, "What do you mean wrong?"

"I don't know." His hand went back his neck, "It's like something's pressing against my neck and I can't breathe…_"_

She was kneeling in front of him now, hands resting on his thighs, "Close your eyes-"

"Bella…"

"Close them." She whispered, focus on the feeling, pretend it's a thread, take it in your hand and trace it backwards, find out where it started."

His frown deepened, it was becoming so clear, he was following it through the corridors of the school before it was abruptly cut off.

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

"All I ever wanted was the two of us. That's all. A bit of stability in this fucked up world we're in."

"I-"

"No." He hissed, "You don't get to talk anymore. All you Halliwells think you have the right… but you don't- you don't get the freedom."

He heard Chris' voice inside his head, _You're just like your father._

_Now I'm thinking back_

Luca's eyes narrowed, "Oh really? Well listen up Kitten, I haven't even started."

_  
To what I said before  
_

Suddenly, the link picked up again, "Chris!" Blaise yelped, his eyes snapping open, "It's Chris!"

They watched as Blaise's black leathery wings ripped through his school uniform and he turned and fled, the others at his heels.

_I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore_

The black triquetra necklace fell to the floor.

Emerald/ amber eyes locked onto black, "I'm sorry." He rasped, fingers tangling in the phoenix's hair.

Memories

"Who's this?" Nine year old Wyatt asked Bianca.

"It's my cousin. Luca."

Luca's terracotta eyes were trained on the small boy by Wyatt's side, "Who are you?" Luca asked as Bianca and Wyatt walked inside.

"Chris." The boy replied, "I'm seven."

"I'm thirteen."

"You're old." The boy said in an awed tone, "Will you be my friend?"

Luca grinned, "Of course." It just felt right to have the other boy hold his hand.

Far off, he could hear Wyatt shout, "Careful! Chrissy's got cooties!"

Memory break

"I love you." Chris whispered, leaning back in the passenger seat of the 'stang, Luca in front of him, trailing kisses up his naked torso.

The Phoenix looked up, smiling wryly, "Did you just say you loved me?"

Chris nodded as Luca leant up and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Memory break

They sat in the lounge room of the Halliwell manor, curled up in front of the TV watching Torchwood.

"Do you think Ianto knows what he's getting into?" Chris asked sleepily, "Jack's so much older…and more mysterious… and like a serial flirt."

Luca placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head, "But he always comes back to Ianto, doesn't he?"

Emerald eyes looked up, a hand tracing over where there had been a gunshot wound on the Phoenix until it was healed, "Yeah, but what if he goes out on a mission.. and the Weevils kill him?"

He smiled patiently, "Jack always comes back, sometimes it takes him a little longer then others."

Chris seemed to accept that answer for now and snuggled contently into Luca's side as the next episode started.

Memory break

"I love you."

"I love you too." Luca whispered, the two of them standing hand in hand out side of Crimson Eclipse.

Chris looked up, "I trust you."

The only thought running through Luca's head at that moment was, **you shouldn't.**

Memory break

Hands traced the contours of the other's bodies.

Kisses trailed up necks. Teeth nipped impatiently against bottom lips and tongues battled for dominance over the other. But, underneath the fight there was love, desperation and need.

And a promise to always love and protect each other.

Memory break

"Chris please!"

"Luca, I'm sorry…I love you. So much."

"Then stay. With me."

" I can't."

The screen door slamming signified the end of a four year relationship and almost a lifetime of friendship.

End flashback

_Cause it's really not that sad from here_

A lifetime of memories flashed between them, their entire history for the most part wiped from Luca's memories.

The door to the classroom burst open and suddenly Chris, barely conscious, found himself cradled in Blaise's arms as his friends rushed into the room followed by Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus and McGonogall.

_Because the moments I can feel you near _

_They keep you close to me my dear  
And if they ever become too clear..._

Returning back to the land of the living Chris could hear Sirius yelling about how much he was going to hurt Luca, Blaise telling Sirius he would have to wait in line and Bella and Shades talking worriedly in hushed tones about how Luca didn't even recognise Chris when they pulled him off Chris.

_Now you've gone away  
Don't worry it's ok_

Chris rose a hand to his head just as the Aurors came barging in, "What are they doing here?"

"They've come to arrest Luca." Shades said softly. They could hear the older man protesting he didn't even know who Chris was.

"Wait!" Chris rasped, pushing himself off the bed, "Wait."

The Aurors turned to face him, "What is it Child."

"Let me talk to him." Chris frowned at how foreign his own voice sounded to him.

"Very well."

"Luca." Chris murmured.

"You know my name…" Luca murmured, his voice filled with a slight sense of awe.

"Do you know who I am?" Chris asked softly, a shaky hand reaching up to run his fingers down Luca's jawline.

"You're familiar… but I'm sorry. I don't know you."

A little piece of Chris' heart broke as he realised the extent of what it was he had done. While in his own mind a storm of memories replayed.

_That you're gone away  
Further than yesterday  
But you'll never leave these scenes  
My mind replays_

"I don't want to press charges." Chris said sadly, "Let him free."

He turned to Shades and Bella, "Take him home."

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked.

"I think… I think I erased myself."

_Where in the world have you gone now?_


End file.
